


You’re not going anywhere now

by amy_may



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t read if you haven’t watched season 2 yet!, M/M, Major season 2 spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_may/pseuds/amy_may
Summary: MAJOR SEASON 2 SPOILERS, DON’T READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN SEASON 2 YET!Now that Ben was back and everything was settling down, it was time to think about how it really felt having him back, and for Kenji it was a burst of emotions.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	You’re not going anywhere now

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains major spoilers from season 2 so if you have not seen season 2 yet I highly recommend that you don’t read this fic. If you have seen season 2 then I hope you enjoy reading!💕

It had been a crazy couple of hours on Isla Nublar to say the least. For one, they’d been on the island for a while now, Yaz’s ankle was pretty much fully healed, Brookylnn’s pink hair was slowly fading away and into her natural hair colour and they’d built their own camp to stay in which took what felt like forever to make and with no sense of time it felt like they’d been on the island for at least a month or two, maybe longer but surprisingly, those weren’t the biggest things that had happened recently. Before today, everything had been going extremely slow, everyday pretty much the same until they were found by Mitch, Tiff and Hap, three eco tourists that had received their emergency signal and were here to save them, or so they thought at the time. 

Kenji never liked Mitch and Tiff from the beginning, something was just off about those two and Hap, well, Hap was a very closed book so Kenji didn’t really have any judgement on him. Again though, for Kenji, that still wasn’t the biggest most important thing that happened. Throughout the course of those events he definitely thought that that was the craziest thing that could and would happen, I mean, eco tourists coming to save them, feeding them normal human food and taking them home after being stuck on the island for what felt like forever? Yeah, couldn’t have gotten crazier than that but boy was he wrong. 

Brookylnn had her suspicions of Hap from the beginning, you could tell she never liked or trusted the guy and tended to keep a very close eye on him, probably trying to figure him out and in some ways she was right to have her suspicions, because as the course of events took an even weirder turn by finding out that these eco tourists weren’t exactly the good guys and ending up getting into an absolutely terrifying chase with Hap, Kenji would say that it was all worth it. Because by snooping around, finding out that these people weren’t really eco tourists and getting chased by Hap, it wouldn’t have led them straight back to him. 

Ben.

Kenji can’t even begin to explain the way he felt when he saw Ben again, right there in front of him. One second they were being chased by Hap, everything looking pretty bleak for them as he cornered them when all of a sudden bam, Hap was on the ground and when he looked up and was met with Ben’s blue eyes and Bumpy’s loud footsteps at the side of him, his heart and mind went into overdrive. He couldn’t believe it. Either Hap killed them and he was dreaming or this was real, and at that moment in time, he really would’ve thought it was the first option but no, here he was, right there in front of them. 

Kenji looked him up and down, having an inward battle with himself if this was really happening or not and not wanting his beautiful dream to end if he looked over at Brookylnn to see if she was also seeing the same thing he was so he just stared, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest that he was sure that everyone else could hear it, but he didn’t care. He stared a couple seconds longer, watching Ben carefully as he looked down, then back up at them. 

“Uh... hey” and that was when he let his heart take control. He ran towards Ben, wrapping his arms around him in a fierce but loving embrace, his eyes screwed shut as they filled with tears and his grip tightening when he felt Ben’s arms wrap around him. He was real, he was here and that was all that mattered to him. The feeling he was experiencing at this point was 100 times better than the feeling he got when Mitch and Tiff told him and the others that they were getting off the island in two days. No feeling could ever replace this one. He pulled back, keeping his hands on Ben’s shoulders and looking him up and down again, his eyes filling with more tears as he started to smile, not remembering the last time he felt this happy. 

“How... how, how?!” He said, his heart still pounding as he watched Brookylnn then run into Ben’s arms, also holding him in a tight embrace as he smiled, looking at the boy over Brookylnn’s shoulder, his thoughts running a million miles a second. He looked different but the same and because it had felt like forever since he last saw him, he really took every part of his appearance in. He was beautiful. His big blue eyes that shone when he looked at him, his now messy hair that before was perfectly styled but somehow now suited him way more than the neat look and the blue buttoned down shirt that he wore was now gone but replaced with a white tank top, seeing that the blue shirt he wore was now wrapped around his head like a bandana and somehow, he even made that look good. He just looked beautiful. Kenji couldn’t explain it, he just did. 

He thinks about that moment over and over again. Even though crazy things happened after that Kenji still couldn’t count anything else that happened as amazing or as crazy as Ben coming back and saving them from Hap. He couldn’t tell how long it had been since they got Ben back, all he knew was that it hadn’t been long. He saved them the same morning they’d had breakfast with Mitch and Tiff and when they told him they were leaving the island so to him it had at least been a day because at this very moment in time with all of them walking away from the docks and back to camp, the sun was starting to rise so I guess you can say it had almost been 24 hours since they had Ben back and yet it still didn’t feel like it. It still felt unreal. He looked at Ben for what felt like the millionth time since his return and just watched him as he cuddled into Bumpy’s side and laughed that adorable laugh that he had come to miss so much. He smiled fondly, Ben probably suspecting he was being looked at, turned his head, meeting Kenji’s eyes. He quirked an eyebrow, probably trying to figure out what Kenji was thinking as Kenji laughed, his smile never leaving his lips. 

“I missed you so much” he finally said, Ben’s face reddening a little, of course going unnoticed by Kenji as he smiled, looking back down at the ground while bumping shoulders with Kenji. 

“I missed you too city boy” he said, letting a laugh escape from his lips, causing Kenji to laugh too. 

“Is that your thing now? You’re just gonna call me city boy whenever you want?” 

Ben laughed again, his eyes half lidding as he looked at Kenji, lowering his voice slightly. 

“Of course I am, that’s our thing now” he said, this time causing Kenji’s face to redden which also went unnoticed by Ben. 

“I guess it is” Kenji said fondly, returning the same look Ben was giving him as they knocked shoulders again, both feeling nothing but pure bliss. Kenji really couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy, even before he came to the island. And boy did he miss the happiness that Ben gave him and you best believe he’s never letting that happiness go again. It was too precious to lose. He was too precious to lose.

Seeing Bumpy again was overwhelming for Kenji too. He tried to hold onto her when they jumped off the monorail and lost her at the last second, hating himself for losing her because she was one of the only things he had left of Ben so seeing her again by Ben’s side, ten times bigger than she was when he last saw her almost made him choke up again. The last time he saw her was when she was a baby, heck, he could pick her up and now if he even tried to pick Bumpy up she’d actually crush him to death. He knew Dinosaurs grew fast but from practically seeing Bumpy go from this tiny adorable ankylosaurus to this huge albeit still adorable ankylosaurus was a lot for him to take in. But he wouldn’t have it any other way, that he was sure of. And plus, she was still that loveable excitable little Dinosaur that they all came to love, she was just huge now which make Kenji chuckle to himself. Yep, wouldn’t have it any other way, he thought. 

Ben was also different in a lot of ways, he was more confident, less afraid of everything and overall kind of a badass and Kenji was all here for it. Seeing Ben be the confident person he’s probably always wanted to be is so heartwarming to see and hearing his stories about how he survived in the jungle and defeating toro will never get old to him and no matter how much time goes by he’ll always ask Ben to tell him those stories again. He was proud of himself and Kenji and the others were proud of him too. But he also can’t help but think that Ben must have a terrible amount of trauma and that’s another reason why he is the way he is now and he can only hope that Ben will be comfortable enough to get into it with them if he wants to, not right now of course that’d be asking for too much but he hopes that one day he can and will get into it because holding in those thoughts and feelings can’t be good for him and Kenji’s sure that Ben knows that. And no matter what Ben should know that he and the others will always be there to listen, they always will, especially him. He’ll listen to Ben talk about anything at whatever time day or night, he doesn’t care as long as it makes Ben feel better afterwards. He took another look at Ben as they continued walking in comfortable silence, his thoughts taking over him.

They made it back to camp a few minutes later, a few steps in front of the others as they climbed the ladder, Kenji reaching his hand out for Ben to take and pulling him up with him. 

“Man I’m exhausted” Kenji said, sitting down on the couch and feeling Ben sit down close beside him. “How are you feeling?” He said, turning to face Ben and smiling at him, getting one in return. 

“I feel... all kinds of things” he said, Kenji’s smile dropping a little when Ben’s did. “I feel happy and excited but also so overwhelmed. I spent so much time on my own and thought for all of that time that I was alone on this island so every moment that’s happened since seeing you guys again has been a weird rollercoaster of emotions because as happy as I am that you guys are here I’m also genuinely confused because the last I knew you were all on the monorail and on the way to the ferry so I guess my main emotion at this very moment in time is just pure confusion. And I’m sure you have answers to all of my questions” Ben said, briefly meeting Kenji’s eyes as he looked down again, continuing “but I can wait until tomorrow to hear it all but I guess..” he paused again, this time looking sad “I just wanna say how sorry I am that you guys somehow didn’t get to the ferry and that you’re not home with your families. I am so sorry” at this point everybody had been listening in and simultaneously gave each other the same look as Kenji laughed slightly and wrapped his arm around Ben, pulling him into his side. 

“Ben, it’s not your fault that we’re still on the island and honestly, I’m glad that we’re still here because if we’d have gotten on that ferry and left then we wouldn’t have gotten to reunite with you the way that we did and just be together again” Kenji said, his voice softening as he continued “losing you was the worst thing that’s ever happened to me” he said, his voice already filling with emotion as Ben looked up at him, shock already in his features at just that. “And because I’d only known you for a few days the fact that losing you was the hardest and most heartbreaking thing that’s ever happened to me was enough to tell me that you meant way more to me than I ever even knew myself and deep down as selfish as this is going to sound, I didn’t want to get off the island after we lost you because I knew that if we left, you’d still be here dead or not and the thought of that didn’t sit well with me. So don’t you ever apologise because having you back and just being able to sit here, hold you and talk to you is enough to make me happy. Getting you back was the best thing that’s happened to me so far and as dramatic as that sounds, it’s true. So don’t ever apologise because this time, we’re gonna find out a way off this island and we’re gonna get off it together, just like I and I’m sure all of us wanted to happen the second we got trapped here” he finished, squeezing Ben further into him and giving him the softest smile. 

Ben’s eyes filled with tears as he smiled, burying his face into Kenji’s chest and wrapping his arms around his torso, holding him as close as possible and breathing in his undeniably good scent and overall comfort that he had always loved about Kenji. He might be more confident now but he’s still the same Ben he was when he last saw them and even though he can take care of himself he’ll still find moments to snuggle into Kenji’s chest and just stay there because from the get go he never actually snuggled into Kenji and held him tight because he thought he was the strongest and could protect him if anything went wrong, he knew that wasn’t the case, he knew that Kenji was just as afraid as all of them and the real reason he snuggled into Kenji as often as he did was because he simply enjoyed his company, his comfort, his scent and just him in general. So when they reunited again in what felt like forever since he last saw him he made sure to engulf himself in his comfort and scent and even though he didn’t verbally say it, he was so happy to have that comfort back, he’d missed it more than you could ever imagine.

He pulled back, looking up at Kenji again to see his eyes now filled with tears and he laughed, reaching up and hesitantly wiping the tears that had spilled from Kenji’s eyes and down his cheeks away and pulling his head down slightly so he could rest their foreheads together. 

“You’re not going anywhere now” Kenji whispered fondly, smiling even wider and reaching forward, resting his head down on Ben’s shoulder and for the first time taking his scent in, his comfort, because after their hug the previous day, he needed more of it and he intended to get it. Now that Ben was back, he was never letting him go or taking advantage of the feeling of having him around ever again and he intended to always keep it that way, now and when they get off the island. He felt Ben laugh as he buried his face into the crook of his neck, eliciting another laugh from Kenji. He sure has laughed a lot today. 

The others watched on, all smirking at each other, Yaz getting excited about teasing Kenji all day about this, Brookylnn desperately wishing she had her phone so that she could document the adorable moment and Darius and Sammy just smiling happily, hoping that they both realise their obvious feelings for each other soon as the sun fully rose on Isla Nublar, everyone feeling so much happier than they were before even though they were still on the island. They were a 6 again, and now they were going to find their own way off the island and become an unstoppable team.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC I’VE WROTE IN A WHILE I’M SORRY! But I hope if you made it to the end that you enjoyed reading it! Season 2 was everything I wanted and more and OFC WE GOT OUR BENJI HUG🥺I still can’t believe it happened, I have to keep watching it over and over again but it still hasn’t sunk in that that adorable hug was canon😭anyways I hope you enjoyed reading and most importantly I hope you enjoyed season 2 as well!💖


End file.
